Teeth
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: Percy has a completely irrational fear for a son of Poseidon. What could that fear be?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.

Percy Jackson was scared.

Scared of what you ask?

Probably the most pathetic thing a son of Poseidon could be afraid of.

I mean, he fights Minotaurs and Chimeras for a living!

What could that boy possibly be frightened of?

Oh yeah, well, here goes.

Percy Jackson is afraid...of the dentist.

Yup, you heard me right, or did I stutter?

I said "Percy Jackson is afraid of the dentist."

Percy was a wimp when it came to the dentist. He would freak out right on the spot when you tell him you are taking him to, quote 'that place that is more horrible than going to Tartarus."

So, today he had to go to the dentist because apparently he ate to much sweets resulting in his teeth rotting.

Pathetic. He had to go to the dentist because his teeth rot. Percy felt like a five year old when he found intense pain in his mouth, and saw gross looking decaying teeth. It just felt, so _childish_.

Although, Percy didn't think hiding under his bed, in the Poseidon cabin away from the dentist was immature.

"Percy, get the hell out from under there. You need to go to the dentist." Nico, the bored son of Hades stated. He was sitting on Percy's bed with his leg swinging off the edge.

"But I don't want to." Percy complained, sticking his head out from below and pouting.

"I don't give Hydra's ass if you like it or not. Just get out!" Nico yelled, angry at Percy's obvious behavior.

"Well I'm staying here, and you can't do anything about it!"

Nico rolled his eyes and kicked his leg up on the bed, not really caring what happened to Percy or not, he had more important things to do than to babysit the 'Crybaby of Olympus.'

Just as Nico rested his head on the pillow, a strange, spiky feeling was felt in the air. He smelt the air for what it was. Burning wood? What in the name of Hades had a burning wood smell, with a hint of, what was it? Purity, if that even was a smell, and a strong, dead animal smell. Nico was totally confused, wondering what terrible creature could have a scent so creepy? Nico didn't have time to consider, for a huge sizzling noise flashed before him.

"AHHHHH!" Nico tumbled off the bed, next to the whimpering boy beside him. Percy screamed, and etched out a shocked expression onto his face.

"What!" Nico screeched at the Percy, just wanting to punch the daylights out of him.

"Hello Seaweed Brain and Death Kid!" chanted a too cheerful and familiar voice. Nico turned around annoyed to Thalia, lieutenant of the Hunters, Artemis's magical clan of virgin girls who wanted to rip out every boy's guts.

"Oh whoop di do, you're here, and Percy, I can't believe you're afraid of Thalia." Nico gave Percy a 'how stupid are you?' look.

"No, I freaked out from your... um, what's on your head." Percy cringed as he steadily pointed a finger to the top of Nico's head, scared of what mass explosion may erupt from the younger boy.

"WHAT IS IN MY HAIR! ANSWER ME THAT!" Nico burst at Percy, all his patience wearing out from Percy's constant complaints and fears. Nico just wanted Percy to go to the dentist to end this rain of horror. Behind him, he heard a chuckle.

"Well, Nico, Percy is right. It seems you have a new..._hairdo._" she chuckled even harder, then it turning into full on rolling on the floor laughing.

Nico quizzically stood up and raised his hand to feel his hair, when he got shocked.

"OUCH!" Nico poked his hair again, this time he didn't get shocked, but instead of flat hair, he had hair that looked like he stuck his finger in a light socket.

He glared at the smirking girl. "_What_ did you do to my hair!" pointing to the mess.

"I guess when I came here, my electric aura was in the air and screwed up your hair. Hey, hair and air rhyme!" she smiled to herself.

Nico looked between his legs to look at Percy, who seemed perfectly fine. Nico kneeled down and punched him, resulting in an electric charge between Nico's hand and Percy.

"FOR HOLY GODS FU-" Percy was cut off his screaming rage, when Thalia shushed him.

"Percy! Calm down, it wasn't that big of a shock." she explained.

"But it hurts!" Percy complied, rubbing his sore arm and carefully crawling out from below as Nico repeatedly tried to flatten his hair, only to have it pop up again.

"Oh great, it's like someone put hairspray on me after I got shocked!" Nico huffed, giving up on fixing his hair. "You know Thalia, you should be the Bride Of Frankenstein's new hair dresser! You managed to make my hair look horrible!" Nico said sarcastically, giving a totally un-Nico-like smile.

"Shut your mouth, or you'll become _a _Dead Boy." Thalia growled, raising her fist threateningly, just daring Nico to make another bad joke. Nico glared back at her, testing if she was serious.

"Why don't _you _make him go to the dentist, since you're so smart!" Nico lashed back.

"_Uh oh. This won't be pretty." _Percy thought in his head as he slowly backed away from the two angry teens.

"You're his best friend, you do it!" Thalia exclaimed.

"You're so fucking scary, you go do it!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"Go fucking do it!"

"NO!"

"Alright you two just SHUT UP!" Thalia and Nico averted their attention from each other and onto Percy, who was apparently fuming.

"If you two shut up, I will go to the dentist, okay!" The son of Poseidon yelled, clenching his fists at the side.

"Fine. We'll be here. You know where it is, right?" Thalia and Nico said in unison, then turning their heads to look at each other, annoyed.

"Yes, but one of you need to go with me, 'cause it's scary to be probed by the dentist's scary, sharp tools alone." Percy placed on his face a pouting look, and did the puppy dog eyes for effect, even though his statement was serious.

"Uh, I know I will regret this, but I'll go." Nico slumped as he walked out the cabin followed by Percy, who was smiling happily.

"Don't die!" Thalia peeked out the door to watch them go.

"Shut up Thalia!" Nico hollered in the distance.


End file.
